


Avant la chute

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [431]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ''Broken Angel'', Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Porn with Feelings, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ben ne veut pas croire que Christian l'abandonne. Pas maintenant.
Relationships: Ben Davies/Christian Eriksen
Series: FootballShot [431]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Avant la chute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Avant la chute

  
Ben ne veut pas le croire, ne veut pas l'accepter. Christian a signé avec l'Inter Milan. Tout son monde vient de s'écrouler en lisant juste une simple nouvelle. Quelque chose (peut-être son cœur) vient de se briser dans sa poitrine. Ben ne peut pas le laisser partir sans le voir une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois. Il est désespéré parce qu'il n'a pas été foutu de lui avouer ses sentiments en temps et en heures, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait peut-être pu le faire rester. Maintenant c'est trop tard, ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Christian ne pensera plus jamais à lui. Ben prend ses clés pour filer chez son coéquipier, il ne peut pas le laisser partir sans prendre le soin de tout lui dire, sinon ce serait un échec complet pour lui.

  
Il se retrouve chez Christian, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout est allé vite mais il n'a pas ressenti le besoin de discuter avec l'attaquant de ses sentiments. Il s'est imposé pour combler le vide que ça va représenter dans sa vie. Mourinho ne pourra pas comprendre sa situation mais ce n'est pas grave, tout s'arrêtera une fois qu'il aura quitté la résidence de Christian. Peut-être que ses sentiments sont compris, Ben ne peut pas le savoir, mais au moment où il couche avec Christian, il sait que c'est fini, c'est leur dernier moment ensemble.

  
Il y a quelque chose de brisé en lui, Ben ne peut pas l'expliquer, mais il n'est pas réjoui de voir, ou plutôt de ne pas voir, l'absence de Christian. La poubelle de sa chambre est inondée de mouchoirs, Ben a du mal à garder le sourire sans celui qui s'amuse en Italie.

  
Fin


End file.
